Origin of Evil
a new fanfiction has appeared- |-|Updates= 10/5/19: Summary and characters added. 10/10/19: Prologue completed. 10/13/19: Chapter 1 completed. |-|Prologue= A black tom with a golden-brown muzzle hissed. "You stay here! We"—He looked at three other cats; a dark tortoiseshell, a light cream tom, and an orange tom—"instruct you to do so!" The black tom looked angry as he glared at a dark orange cat with ripped ears. The orange she-cat calmly responded, "Fawnstar, we can't stay here. How will we hunt? We were not trained to hunt. How will your clanmates heal? They probably don't know about herbs." Her pea-green eyes blinked. Fawnstar growled, and his yellow eyes blinked in realization of her words. However, he had quickly mixed something up to yell in defense. "You can depend on StarClan for prey, Snakeflower. And if you tell us about herbs, we can do it." A white tom glared at Fawnstar and cleared his throat. "Fawnstar. We were trained to do herbs. You were trained to be a warrior, and became a leader. We should be doing the job. Medicine cats helped the clan's members get better and received prophecies. Now you're getting rid of our purpose?" Fawnstar licked his shoulder. "No, Sunnyfall. You are going to receive prophecies by the Moonpool! There is nowhere else to talk to StarClan in our new territories!" Snakeflower then added, "We can't last here forever depending on prey to just appear and die in front of us. Please don't force us to stay here." A dark tortoiseshell looked at Fawnstar. "How about we occasionally send them food? We could do a patrol to bring lots every moon." Fawnstar looked at him, and shook his head. "Finchstar, that would be a very long walk. Unless Lizardstar does it. ThunderClan is the closest to the old territory." Lizardstar sighed. "I simply cannot. Every moon for the rest of our lives, we send out warriors. Every moon." A black tabby with a crooked jaw responded, "Well, maybe you could catch enough prey to last us a few moons?" The group was silent, thinking. However, Sunnyfall asked, "Wouldn't that be too much? What about during leafbare? The warriors of the clan will get tired of hunting too much, and they must eat too." Fawnstar hissed. "As I said. Listen to StarClan. They will keep you safe. Now, Lizardstar, say goodbye to Lostjaw if you wish." Lizardstar patted his medicine cat on the shoulders and sighed. "Finchstar. Say goodbye to Snakeflower if you wish." The dark tortoiseshell leader walked over to Snakeflower, and smiled at her. Snakeflower smiled back nervously. Jaystar, the RiverClan leader, said goodbye to Sunnyfall, and Fawnstar didn't bother to say goodbye to Molespots, a pale ginger she-cat. The leaders walked back to their territories, and talked amongst each other. "Fawnstar, you should have said goodbye," Finchstar said. Fawnstar shook his head, and kept walking. Jaystar then said, "I might miss them. When will we start our first training for herbs?" Lizardstar responded, "Soon." Fawnstar was grumpy all the way back home. Everyone was talking, and nobody was on his side. "Maybe we should lock down on the clans. No cats can leave without permission. If they are on patrol, that's a different story," he suggested randomly. "So we can get used to the new territory." "Maybe," Finchstar vaguely responded. "I think that's a good idea. When we're comfortable and we set up territories, then we can unlock the clans." The other leaders agreed. They continued to talk about it while walking home. |-|Chapter 1= "Go!" Leopardbrook called out to her apprentice, Littlepaw, the half-clan, ran after a water vole excitedly. Littlepaw pounced on it, but it ran away from her claws. "ATTACK!" The dusky brown she-cat caterwauled. She leapt far, and raked its back, slowing it down. Littlepaw then leapt on it, and took the killing slice. "Got it!" She yelled. Leopardbrook shushed her and whispered, "You're going to startle the prey. You have to be good to be able to go to the gathering this evening." Littlepaw whispered, "Sorry," and spotted a jumping fish. "Fiiiiiiiiish." She crawled to the river, and sat by it, waiting for the fish to appear again. In a few more moments, it jumped out. Littlepaw grabbed it and flipped it onto the ground. She then clawed at its gills, and stepped on it. She finally killed it by sinking her teeth into its gills. Leopardbrook then commented, "That's covered in wet soil. Nobody will eat that." "I will!" A short, white tom with black spots on his forehead and muzzle approached them, smiling at the fish. "That's a huge fish. Hand it over." He grinned wildly, his teeth glistening in the sunlight like glowing fish scales. His amber eyes glittered as well, like tree sap on a sunny morning. "LittlePAW! Hand the fish over." Leopardbrook opened her mouth to hiss, but a dark tortoiseshell she-cat approached the bossy apprentice. "Fallowpaw! What has gotten into you? Catch your own prey, for StarClan's sake!" Then, the white and black tom turned around and hissed. "Boulderfall, leave me alone!" Then, Fallowpaw whipped his head back to Littlepaw. "Hand it over or I take it myself." Leopardbrook sighed. What does he want? Littlepaw shook her head. Suddenly, Fallowpaw pushed Littlepaw into the river, grabbed the fish, and ran. "FALLOWPAW!" Boulderfall screamed, chasing after him. Leopardbrook watched as Littlepaw's face bobbed up and down in the waves, and she gasped for air with every chance she had. "Littlepaw!" Leopardbrook yelled. She leapt in the water and grabbed her apprentice. However, Littlepaw was dragging her down. Leopardbrook broke away and climbed onto land, watching as Littlepaw struggled to breathe. She looked around, and saw a huge branch. She heaved it off the ground and held it in her jaws. "Here!" She pointed the stick near Littlepaw. Littlepaw grabbed it and clung onto it for dear life. Leopardbrook could hear her heavy breaths. Leopardbrook held onto the branch tightly. "Hold on tight!" Littlepaw did. Leopardbrook then pulled the branch out of the water, and saw Littlepaw paddle with her hind legs. Finally, she was able to get her apprentice out of the water. "Thank you!" She said, coughing up water. "Let's go after Boulderfall now," Leopardbrook instructed her. |-|Chapter 2= Jaystar looked at Boulderfall. "What did he do?" Boulderfall looked at Leopardbrook and she said, "Fallowpaw pushed Littlepaw into the river when she didn't share her fish, and she nearly drowned." Boulderfall and Littlepaw nodded quickly. Fallowpaw shook his head. "No." Jaystar looked at Littlepaw, and beckoned her forward. Leopardbrook watched as her apprentice walked forward. Jaystar looked at her soaked fur, and touched her head. "Hmm." He could feel the water on his paw, and saw some water still soaking her fur. Leopardbrook held her breath. "Fallowpaw, I didn't think you would do this. Sure, you're kinda feisty, but you nearly drowned her." Jaystar growled at Fallowpaw. Fallowpaw responded shakily, "I di-I didn't d-d-do this!" His ears flattened. Jaystar's amber eyes blinked, and then his face turned into a frown. "Fallowpaw. The truth is right here. Littlepaw is clearly dripping with water," He said each word in anger. "You want to go to the Gathering at Four Ponds, am I correct?" Fallowpaw nodded, but still looked gloomy. He won't be going, Leopardbrook thought. It was just true. No leader would send a bad apprentice to a gathering, right? Unless Fallowpaw redeemed himself, which probably wouldn't happen. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Mature Content Category:Candidates for deletion